Blazing Phoenix Feng
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810508 |idalt = 810508 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8269 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 174 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 21, 33, 36, 39, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 102, 111, 120 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 3, 3, 25, 15, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123 |bb_distribute = 5, 3, 2, 2, 5, 3, 2, 2, 20, 10, 7, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 86, 87, 90, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 2, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 15, 8, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 54, 60, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 111, 117, 123 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 2, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 13, 7, 5, 3, 5, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = With the aid of the vagrant warrior Long, Feng was able to rescue her parents from the clutches of Xie'Jing’s vengeful spirit. Ashamed at her lack of strength, Feng swore to herself that she would never again allow herself to feel so helpless. The experience reminded her of how much she loved her parents and her people. She was convinced that the power she needed to protect them could only be found beyond the mist of the Eastern sea. Bidding her parents farewell, Feng left for Grand Gaia just as Long did. Several years later, the gods began their war against the denizens of Grand Gaia. The people of Krung-go held on to their beliefs that the mist of the Eastern sea would keep them out of sight - but the gods were not blind. The god's armies soon arrived at their shores and overwhelmed the defenses of Krung-go. When it seemed that all hope was lost, what appeared to be the mythical fire bird of legends descended from the sky and set ablaze the army of the gods. Worn out and shaken by days of battle, the old heroes Fei and Fang were filled with immense pride and joy as they knew only too well who it was that came to their rescue. From the fires emerged the woman they called their daughter, together with the young warrior that saved them years ago. Together, they guided their people across the Eastern sea to meet up with another warrior from the Agni Empire, a hero who fought to protect the people fleeing into Elgaia. |summon = Woosh... ROAR!!! Silence! I'm trying to mimic the sound of fire for my grand entrance! |fusion = Look carefully, listen properly... Think thoroughly, tread cautiously... Gosh! What am I? A kid? |evolution = I am Feng, daughter of Fei and Fang! Let it be known that I know how to stick em' with the pointy end! | hp_base = 5941 |atk_base = 2299 |def_base = 2035 |rec_base = 2230 | hp_lord = 8488 |atk_lord = 3285 |def_lord = 2908 |rec_lord = 3186 | hp_anima = 9605 |rec_anima = 2888 |atk_breaker = 3583 |def_breaker = 2610 |def_guardian = 3206 |rec_guardian = 3037 |def_oracle = 2759 |rec_oracle = 3633 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Heart of the Phoenix |lsdescription = 100% boost to max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, 15% reduction to Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage & probable resistance against 1 KO attack & restores HP each turn |lsnote = 1% boost per 1% HP remaining, 20% chance to resist 1 KO attack & restores 1000-2000 + 10% Rec HP each turn |bb = Vermillion Blaze |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts max HP, considerably boosts Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & probable resistance against 1 KO attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 30% boost to HP, 70% HP to Def, 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage, 15% chance to revive with 30% HP & 35% chance of resisting 1 KO (heal to 10% HP) |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Crimson Nova |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB Attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, greatly restores HP, probability of raising allies from KO & massive additional damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = 200% + 700% x HP / base max HP, 600% boost to BB Atk, 70% HP to Atk, heals 4000-4500 + 40% Rec HP, 15% chance to revive with 30% HP & 1000% DoT modifier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Rising Phoenix |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously reduces damage taken for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & raises allies from KO |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 100% damage mitigation, 45% boost to HP, 120% HP to Atk/Def, 100% chance to revive with 50% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 45 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Enkindling Soul |esitem = |esdescription = Restores HP each turn for all allies, damage taken may restore HP, adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 30% & 30% boost to all parameters |esnote = Heals 1000-2000 + 10% Rec HP each turn & 30% chance to heal 25-30% damage |evofrom = 810507 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = 1% boost per 1% HP remaining, 100% boost total |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 40 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances LS's damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types effect |omniskill5_1_note = +5% boost, 20% total |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds Atk, Def, Rec reduction effect negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds critical and elemental damage negation for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_sp = 10 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds considerable boost to Atk, Def, Rec of Fire, Thunder types effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 120% boost |omniskill5_5_sp = 10 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds considerable boost to Atk, Def, Rec of Water, Earth types effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 120% boost |howtoget = |notes = *Feng's alternate artwork became available in the Exchange Hall on February 13, 2019 at the cost of 10,000 Merit Points. |addcat = Witch of the Abyss |addcatname = Feng2 }}